Descubriendo la fantasía
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hermione Granger es una niña normal, con el pelo rizado y los ojos castaños. Entonces, ¿como explicamos una lechuza volando bajo el sol, un desayuno de lo más extraño...? - por Niesugui, SdlN


**Gui:** Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí con mis cosillas, mis fantasías, mis delirios y mis cosas raras. Espero que esto os guste, no voy a hablar mucho. Un agradecimiento especial a mi ignorante favorito por la idéa, aunque nunca lo sepas.

**Disclaimer:** Rowling ya nos ha contado su historia. Dejadme a mi desarrollar los puntos de niebla que ha dejado para nosotros demás, pobre mortales.

* * *

_Una lechuza volando bajo el sol_

Hermione Granger es una niña normal, con el pelo rizado y los ojos castaños. Vive con sus padres en una casita unifamiliar en Londres, de lo más normal. Va al colegio con sus amigos Victor, Beth, Trilla y Art. Tiene once años para doce, y es muy inteligente.

Hoy es 19 de agosto. En realidad, falta un mes exacto para su cumpleaños. Está en su cuarto, leyendo un libro, cosa absolutamente normal en ella. Pero cuando mira por la ventana, lo ve. Ve algo que no es normal.

Viene volando por el cielo nublado, en el que el sol es una mancha de luz detrás de las nubes, una figura como la de un búho, o una lechuza. Pero, como todo el mundo sabe, los búhos y las lechuzas vuelan de noche. Quizás es un águila, piensa. Pero sabe perfectamente que no lo es. Cuanto más lo mira, es más una lechuza, y todo aquello es más raro.

Decide pues ir a buscar a su padre, para que la saque de dudas. Pero la asistenta le dice que está reunido con unos hombres muy raros. Hermione vuelve a su cuarto, a esperar. Pero el pájaro ya no está

_Un desayuno de lo más extraño._

Hermione se quedó dormida ayer, leyendo el libro, como muchas otras noches. Es la época en la que quiere seguir leyendo pero el cansancio la puede. Trilla y Beth van a venir hoy. Así que baja corriendo a desayunar. Y abajo se encuentra a su padre con una señora vestida con túnica y un sombrero puntiagudo y un señor con un bañador antiguo, unos vaqueros y una levita. Mira a los dos personajes con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Confiamos en que se lo explicará usted, señor Granger. Nosotros le dejamos la carta con todas las indicaciones para ir al Callejón Diagón y para atravesar el muro del andén de King's Cross. Nosotros nos vamos hoy, pero la última semana de agosto volveremos a ayudarles con la señorita Granger. Que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias.

Harmione mira perpleja a su padre. ¿De qué hablaban esos dos? Seguramente lo sabrá, ya ha oído "se lo explicará usted". Es obvio que se referían a ella, "la señorita Granger". Pero Hermione no está segura de querer saberlo.

-Hermione, siéntate a desayunar, te traigo algo.

-Sí… ¿papá?

-Espera un poco, hija, ahora te cuento lo que pasa.

Hermione se sienta y empieza a comer. Su padre no tarda en volver de la cocina y trae huevos fritos y bacon. Riquísimo.

-A ver, vamos a ver… ¿Has visto a esos señores, no es así?

-Sí, y los he oído. ¿De qué hablaban papá?

-Hablaban de ti. Han venido a proponernos una plaza para ti en un colegio llamado Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué colegio es ese?

-Un colegio para ti. Especial. Un colegio de magia.

-¿De… magia?

-Sí, esos señores eran magos y me han explicado, Hermione, que tú también eres maga. Ni tu madre ni yo lo somos pero hemos sido capaces de crear a una bruja, a una maga. De las que hacen magia con varita, Herms, como en los cuentos. Las que tienen que decir fórmulas mágicas, llevan sombreros y túnicas, como el de la señora, y más bonitos… ¡Magia!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me lo han enseñado. Yo no les creía, ¿sabes? No es fácil creerte lo que te dice un individuo vestido con un bañador y una levita, no es fácil. Pero cuando las cosas las ves con tus propios ojos, hija, me parece que no hay más remedio…

-¿Y hay un mundo de magia en Londres?

-Creo que es el mismo mundo que el nuestro, Herms, pero está escondido.

-¿Y hay historia de magia? ¿Y colegios de magia? ¿Y bibliotecas mágicas? ¿Objetos mágicos?

-Seguramente. Asta ahora sé que hay un ministerio de Magia y un colegio de Magia, Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer?

-No decírselo a nadie. Solo lo sabremos tu madre, tú y yo.

_La rutina del parque_

Trilla y Beth han llegado hace una hora a casa pero han propuesto ir al parque así que ahora Hermione está con ellas allí, pero no le apetece. Es de lo más normal, el parque, con sus columpios, las construcciones de hierro de colores, por las que trepan los niños, los bancos, la arena… Pero Hermione, emocionada, intenta descubrir indicios de magia en el parque. Ve lechuzas volando por el cielo, seres invisibles a los demás, magos con túnicas, escobas que vuelan… Lo ve en su imaginación. Pronto descubre que ahí no hay nada. La palabra de su padre es palabra de honor, no miente. Pero Hermione empieza a creer que su padre le ha mentido.

-¡Trilla, Hermione, mirad!-chilla Beth- Están ahí Art y Victor.

-No Beth, no son ellos-dice Trilla.

-Claro que sí-sigue Beth.

-No.

-Sí.

-No lo son.

-¿Nos acercamos?

-¡Chicas!-Trilla y Beth se giran y miran a Hermione.

-¿Herms, tú qué dices? ¿A que ése es Art?

-No, es su hermano. Es Benjamin.

-No puede ser. Ese no es Ben. Se parece demasiado.

-Acércate y pregúntaselo-dice Hermione. Normalmente le encanta chillar con sus amigas y decir "Sí, no" por muchas cosas irrelevantes, pero quiere volver a casa.

_Un callejón invisible._

Ayer, el padre de Hermione, en acuerdo con los magos raros, acompañó a Hermione a la calle Charing Cross, cosa de lo más normal un domingo 21 de agosto. Fue genial. Entraron en un bar que Hermione no había visto nunca. Se llamaba "El Caldero Chorreante". A Hermione le pareció un título bien buscado. Entraron dentro con la maga de la túnica y el sombrero, que les presentó al tabernero, Tom. Después, se fueron a la parte trasera del bar. Mientras estaban junto a las basuras, la maga sacó un palo de madera que resultó ser una varita, y golpeó varios ladrillos con ella. Y entonces, apareció. Se abrió un pasaje en el muro de ladrillos y vieron el Callejón Diagon. Lleno de magos, con túnicas y sombrero. Hermione se sentía una extraña, ataviada con su ropa no mágica. Pero pronto remedió su problema. Fueron a comprar su varita mágica, sus túnicas, su sombrero, sus libros. Hermione había acabado ya su libro y quería leer aquellos: Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. Tenía toda la pinta de ser interesante. Igual que aquél otro, Historia de Hogwarts. Era el colegio al que iba a ir. Tenía unas ganas terribles de que fuese 1 de septiembre. Pero leería para matar el tiempo.

_Con la mente abierta_

Ya sabe tantas cosas que le cuesta creer que sólo haya pasado un mes desde que empezó todo aquello. Hoy es 19 de septiembre y es su cumpleaños. Hermione ha cumplido doce años hace tres horas, a las cinco de la mañana. No se lo ha dicho a nadie. Bueno, sí lo ha dicho en alto en algún momento, para que se enteren sus compañeras de cuarto, y en la mesa del Gran Comedor lo va a volver a decir. Sólo por si lo oyen Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Se burlan de ella, como todos, porque es una "listilla". Lo único que ha hecho es informarse. Va a conseguir que sean sus amigos. Le caen bien.

Hermione Granger es una niña normal, con el pelo rizado y los ojos castaños. Bueno, ya no es tan normal.

* * *

**Gui:** Nunca falto de ocasión para meterme en Herms. Es yo en Harry Potter. Y yo soy ella en un mundo sin magia, distando unos cuantos puntos. Yo no me ofendo si me dicen que lo que he hecho está mal. No me ofenderé si me tiráis tomates. Pero me ofenderé si me "ignoráis" (definición: leer y no dejar un rr) Bueno, supongo que no me enteraré.

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
